Not A Story
by iluminnascent
Summary: Semi-Canon # "Apa kau tahu mengapa sang Sahabat sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya? Karena ia menyukai Avenger." # Sekuel dari Not A Dream. Dedicated to Shrine Event: Sasuke's Birthday 2011. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, his friends and the world he lives in don't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I only own the plot and no money is being made.

**Warning:** Boy X Boy, semi-Canon, kinda OOC, typo. If you **Don't Like, please Don't Read!**

**Setting: **dunno when. Just enjoy the story :P

**xoxoxo**

**[Dedicated to** Sasuke & Naruto Shrine Event: Sasuke's Birthday 2011**]**

**[Prompt:** Avenger**]**

**xoxoxo**

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah ke tempat ini lagi. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia ke sini. Ia hanya ingat kalau terakhir kali berkunjung ke tempat ini adalah saat ia mengantar seorang anak laki-laki berisik yang terkadang terluka akibat latihan yang pernah mereka jalani.

Mungkin kejadian tersebut sudah satu tahun yang lalu? Atau dua tahun? Ia tidak ingat lagi. Ia juga tidak mau merepotkan dirinya dengan urusan sepele semacam itu.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut mendengus pelan sembari berjalan menyeberangi ruangan yang ukurannya sama sekali tidak besar; menyadari betapa bodohnya pemilik ruangan karena melupakan mengunci jendela sehingga membuatnya begitu mudah untuk menyusup ke dalam.

Entah bodoh ataukah ceroboh, baginya hal itu sama sekali tidak jauh berbeda.

Ia baru menghentikan langkah kakinya saat kedua iris sekelam malam miliknya terpaku ke sebuah figura yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengulurkan tangan pucatnya dan meraih figura tersebut; tertegun sejenak ketika ingatan-ingatan di masa lalu menyeruak di kepalanya.

Ia hampir melupakan saat di mana foto yang berisi dirinya dibuat.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia meletakkan kembali figura tersebut. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas darinya ketika menyadari kalau ia mulai mengungkit apa yang pernah terjadi ketika ia masih berada di Konoha. Bukan keinginannya untuk mengenang masa lalu. Namun ketika ia datang ke tempat ini, mau tidak mau ia mulai mengingat hari-hari yang pernah ia lalui bersama mantan anggota Tim 7.

Ya, mantan karena sekarang ia bukanlah anggota Tim 7 lagi.

Di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia terdiam cukup dan tidak berniat untuk melakukan apa pun. Hanya diam sambil sesekali memijat pelan tengkuknya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri keadaan ruangan. Walau lampu di ruangan tersebut tidak dinyalakan, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Masih ada cahaya bulan purnama yang membantu penglihatannya.

Mungkin hanya ada sedikit yang berubah dari saat terakhir kali ia ke sini. Entah di bagian yang mana, ia sendiri tidak tahu karena ia tidak mengingat jelas bagaimana ruangan tersebut sejak terakhir kali ia datang. Lagi pula, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk urusan semacam itu.

"...Aku pasti sudah gila dengan datang ke tempat ini," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia lelah. Sangat lelah...

Sasuke tetap berdiam diri di apartemen Naruto selama beberapa saat sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum si pirang kembali. Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto, sepasang _onyx_ miliknya terpaku ke arah sebuah benda yang tergeletak begitu saja di sisi bantal. Ia meraih benda itu.

Sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang entah mengapa menarik perhatiannya.

**xoxoxo**

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya, Iruka-_sensei_. Kau adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal!" Naruto berkata sambil memamerkan cengiran lebar di wajahnya dan melihat ke arah pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya sedang menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu setelah menghabiskan uang di dompetku, Naruto. Kau makan seperti tidak pernah melihat makanan selama berminggu-minggu."

Naruto merenggut. "_Ma~_ jangan berkata seperti itu, _Sensei_!" katanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku baru pulang dari misi dan belum menerima bayaran. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku?"

"Kalau seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan menawarimu makan malam, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sedikit bersalah ketika tanpa sadar ia menghabiskan sebelas mangkuk ramen di Ichiraku. Salahkan Tsunade yang memberinya misi ke luar desa selama dua minggu lebih sehingga membuatnya merindukan bagaimana lezatnya ramen di tempat Teuchi-_ji-san_. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang tidak punya uang karena Tsunade belum memberinya bayaran atas misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan tentu saja membuatnya menerima dengan sedang hati tawaran Iruka yang ingin mentraktirnya.

Pemuda beriris biru cerah tersebut berjalan berdampingan dengan mantan gurunya di Akademi sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Setelah ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Membayangkan bagaimana empuk tempat tidurnya saja sudah membuatnya mengantuk.

"_Ne_, Naruto," panggil Iruka ketika mereka berjalan melewati jalan besar di Konoha. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Iruka sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan buku yang kuberikan padamu? Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan buku itu? Aku harap—"

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya, _Sensei_," potong Naruto sebelum pria di sampingnya menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap ribuan bintang yang tersebar di langit. "Boleh aku menyimpannya?"

Iruka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan buku itu di toko buku dan setelah membaca sekilas, aku rasa isi buku itu sangat cocok denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga..."

Iruka tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto. Menghela nafas panjang ketika mendapati pemuda itu seperti tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa salah ia memberikan buku itu pada Naruto?

"...Aku ingin suatu saat nanti, kisahku akan sama dengan akhir buku itu. Ah tidak, harus lebih baik lagi," kata Naruto tiba-tiba dengan sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kedua safir miliknya masih terpaku ke atas langit. "Aku ingin percaya kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi."

Setelah berbincang sepanjang perjalanan dari Ichiraku, Naruto akhirnya mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Iruka dan segera pergi dari hadapan pria itu. Tanpa melirik sedikit pun ke arah Iruka, ia melompat ke atas atap rumah-rumah di Konoha menuju ke apartemen miliknya. Namun ketika baru setengah jalan, ia berhenti. Terdiam seorang diri di atas salah satu atap rumah.

Ia berhenti bukan karena ada barang-barang yang tertinggal di Ichiraku atau karena teringat harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Iruka. Bukan. Ia berhenti karena ia teringat sesuatu yang penting yang sempat ia lupakan hari ini akibat disibukkan dengan laporan yang harus ia berikan kepada sang Hokage serta rincian misi yang harus ia lakukan besok.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil kembali menatap langit di atas kepalanya. Warna langit itu mirip sekali dengan warna iris mata orang itu. Membuatnya teringat kembali perjumpaannya dengan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak menceritakan pertemuannya dengan siapa pun. Tidak juga Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, bahkan Tsunade. Ia ingin hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Si pirang mengacak helaian rambut pirangnya sebelum memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan pulangnya. Teringat dengan hari apa sekarang hanya membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Padahal ia bermaksud tidak perlu mengingatnya namun karena pembicaraan dengan Iruka barusan membuatnya teringat kembali.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana seorang Uchiha Sasuke lahir.

Ia ingat akan hal itu.

"...Hari yang menyebalkan," desahnya pelan saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan enggan ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Terkejut ketika menyadari kamar yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak berpenghuni ternyata kini seseorang tengah berada di sana. Duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia merasa kalau lagi-lagi ia tengah bermimpi ketika kedua matanya menangkap siluet seseorang di sana. Di antara penerangan yang minim tidak lantas membuat ia tidak bisa melihat bayangan orang itu. Bayangan dari orang yang mungkin tidak akan ia temui selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Naruto benar-benar berpikir kalau saat ini ia sedang bermimpi.

Bagaimana mungkin orang itu berada di Konoha? Di kamarnya?

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Namun ia yakin pemuda yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu tidak jauh darinya masih bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Dalam diam, ia menunggu Naruto membalas sapaannya.

Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, hanya ada kesunyian di antara mereka. Naruto tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Pemuda pirang itu hanya berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri di hadapan orang yang baru saja menyusup ke dalam apartemennya. Bingung, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang karena ia masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke ada di sini.

Apakah ini mimpi? Ia kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah keheningan, kedua safir miliknya menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sosok di hadapannya; menyentuh kulit yang tampak lebih pucat di bawah cahaya bulan purnama. Nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menyentuh wajah itu. _Solid_ dan ia bisa merasakannya.

"Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi," ia berujar pelan. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau ini mimpi, kau adalah mimpi yang indah, _Teme_."

"_Dobe."_

"Kau menyebalkan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sasuke. Kedua iris pemuda itu menatap lekat sepasang iris biru di depannya. "Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk berdebat atau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting," ujarnya sembari berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah meja di ruangan tersebut dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan buku bersambul hitam yang sejak tadi ia baca diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

Lewat sudut matanya, Naruto mengamati setiap gerakan Sasuke. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini Sasuke berada di Konoha. Raut wajah pemuda berambut pirang cerah tersebut segera berubah menjadi serius.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini, Sasuke? Kau berencana untuk kembali?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha?"

"Lalu apa alasanmu, Brengsek? Kaupikir kau bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi begitu saja?"

Sasuke memilih untuk diam. Alasan mengapa ia ke Konoha? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa dirinya datang ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu tinggal. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki membawanya sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau dirinya ternyata berada di luar bangunan apartemen milik Naruto dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Ia beruntung tidak ada yang melihat sosoknya saat memasuki Konoha; desa yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Alasanku bukanlah urusanmu, _Usuratonkachi_," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Nah! Bukan urusanku? Dengan seenaknya kau memasuki tempat tinggalku. Tentu saja semua itu urusanku, Sialan!" seru Naruto. "Kau... kau tidak bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku atas apa yang kaulakukan tempo hari. Aku marah padamu, kau tahu?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Lalu untuk—"

"Bisakah kau tidak bertanya mengenai hal yang sama padaku, _Usuratonkachi_?" potong Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya. "Kau hanya membuat kepalaku sakit."

Sasuke yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari Naruto kembali menghela nafas; tidak berniat untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sasuke tidak dapat mengerti apa yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman seperti sekarang. Terutama ketika ia berhadapan dengan si pirang bodoh. Perasaan yang membuat dirinya selalu teringat dengan Naruto dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk menunggu si pirang.

"...Apa kau menungguku sambil membaca buku itu?" Naruto melirik buku hitam di atas mejanya; melupakan menanyakan mengapa Sasuke berada di Konoha. Toh menurutnya, sekarang semua itu tidak lagi penting baginya. "Kau tahu cerita apa itu?"

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku mendapatkan buku itu dari Iruka-_sensei_," kata Naruto sambil meraih buku tersebut. "Isinya berisi mengenai seorang pria yang menjuluki dirinya dengan sebutan _Avenger_. Awalnya ia hanyalah seorang pria biasa. Hidup sederhana bersama istri dan adiknya di sebuah desa yang tenang. Ia juga memiliki sahabat baik yang selalu bersamanya. Hingga pada suatu ketika, seorang pembunuh bayaran mendatangi rumahnya dan membunuh istri dan adiknya. Setelah kematian kedua orang itu, ia bersumpah untuk menemukan siapa yang sudah membunuh keluarganya. Bersumpah untuk melakukan apa pun agar dendamnya terbalas.

"Kau tahu, sang Sahabat sama sekali tidak menyetujui keputusan pria itu. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya hidup dalam lingkaran balas dendam yang tidak ada akhirnya. Tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya semakin larut oleh semua kebencian itu. Namun _Avenger_ tidak mendengarkan sahabatnya dan memilih untuk pergi. Pergi meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk membalas dendam."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke; menunggu respon dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mendesah ketika wajah Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasanya. Seolah-olah sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli isi buku bodohmu."

Kalau boleh jujur, yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kalau ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan isi buku tersebut, ia tidak akan berdiam diri lebih lama di apartemen Naruto hanya untuk membaca buku itu. Sejak ia tidak sengaja menemukan buku itu, ia memilih untuk membacanya namun hanya sampai pertengahan cerita saat Naruto datang.

"Aku menceritakannya karena menurutku, apa yang dialami tokoh utama di buku itu sangat mirip denganmu, Sasuke," ujar si pirang. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "_Avenger_ sama sepertimu. Orang yang mementingkan balas dendam tanpa peduli apa pun."

Sasuke mendecak. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar hal yang sama darimu, Naruto. Apa kau sama sekali tidak bosan dengan semua itu?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku."

Sasuke kembali mendecak. Ia hendak kembali membantah sebelum kedua iris sekelam malamnya melebar karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto menempelkan tangan pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Debum pelan terdengar dari buku yang terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai. Sasuke terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang menatap lekat lautan berwarna biru di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau membaca seluruh cerita di buku itu, kau akan tahu kalau aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membawamu kembali. Ke sini, ke sisiku," Naruto berkata dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia tahu kalau perasaannya terhadap Sasuke tidak lagi seperti dulu. Ia tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai saingan, teman bahkan saudara. Ia menganggap Sasuke lebih dari itu dan ia tahu jawabannya.

Ia menyukai Sasuke. Itulah jawabannya.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa sang Sahabat rela melakukan apa pun bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya agar _Avenger_ kembali ke sisinya?" ia kembali bertanya. "Karena ia menyukai _Avenger_ dan itu sudah sejak lama."

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau _Avenger_ itu menggambarkan diriku? Dan kau adalah sahabat itu?" Naruto mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Lalu apa kau menyukaiku sama seperti tokoh di buku itu?"

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup perlahan terbuka. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Namun bukankah ia sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu?

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Antara senang dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Naruto mengatakan suka padanya? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Ia tahu kalau pertanyaan terakhir itu sangat bodoh. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi tentu saja karena ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas belaian lembut Naruto pada sisi kanan wajahnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya saat si pirang mendekatkan kedua wajah dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Ia tidak bergerak ketika perlahan Naruto meniadakan jarak di antara mereka; membuat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir si pirang.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat dengan kedua iris mata yang melebar atas apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suara di kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Namun, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Sama ketika saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Apalagi entah sejak kapan tangan Naruto sudah menahan lehernya, membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak menjauh. Ia awalnya sama sekali tidak merespon apa pun. Hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan. Namun setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ia akhirnya membalas ciuman tersebut; membiarkan dirinya larut dalam emosi yang sama sekali sangat asing baginya.

Naruto masih begitu sulit menerima kalau saat ini ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang _missing-nin_ sekaligus mantan rekannya di Tim 7. Seolah-olah semuanya hanya khayalan. Tidak nyata dan bahkan seperti mimpi apalagi ketika Sasuke mulai membalas ciuman yang ia berikan.

Apakah Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Ia tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan tersebut karena Sasuke tidak memberitahunya.

Kedua bibir saling berpagut selama beberapa saat akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah ketika udara menjadi persoalan utama. Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya.

"_Well_?" Naruto berujar pelan ketika melihat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa ketika pemuda di hadapannya menolak menatapnya. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan yang kulakukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tidak suka? _Hell_! Ia menyukai saat di mana Naruto menawan bibirnya. Ia sangat menyukai ketika bibir lembut itu membelai bibirnya. Ia bahkan sangat menyukai bagaimana dekapan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu namun kata-kata tersebut tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas panjang sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok Naruto. Berdiri di dekat jendela di mana ia masuk sebelumnya. "Aku... menyukainya," ujarnya pelan. Walau keadaan ruangan tersebut masih gelap dan hanya ada cahaya bulan, ia bisa melihat jelas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto. "Tapi bukan berarti apa yang kita lakukan bisa merubah pikiranku, _Dobe_. Itu tadi hanya sebuah ciuman. Jangan berharap banyak atau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih."

Senyum di wajah Naruto pudar perlahan namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menampakkan kekecewaan yang jelas untuk dilihat Sasuke. "Aku mengerti," katanya. "Aku juga tidak mengharapkan apa pun padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah si pirang; menyadari kalau saat ini Naruto tidak lagi menatapnya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ia berkata. "Apa kau akan menahanku?"

"Tidak. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menahanmu, Sasuke. Anggaplah hal itu sebagai hadiah atas ulangtahunmu hari ini. Tapi jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memaksamu untuk kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke mendengus pelan ketika teringat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan hari kelahirannya. Ia sendiri pun pada dasarnya sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya menjalani ulangtahun.

Dengan sigap ia menaiki pinggiran jendela di kamar Naruto. Ketika hendak melompat keluar jendela, ia merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Menoleh, ia mendapati kalau sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ini untukmu," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku pemberian Iruka kepada Sasuke. "Siapa tahu kau penasaran dengan akhir kisah pria di buku ini."

"Aku tidak mem—"

"Simpan saja."

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke menerima buku tersebut dan memasukkannya di balik bajunya. "Kau tidak perlu memberikan buku ini. Katakan saja bagaimana akhirnya. Tidak akan merepotkan seperti ini 'kan?"

"Nah! Sama sekali tidak seru kalau kau mendengarnya langsung dariku. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal mengetahui bagaimana akhirnya."

Naruto melihat Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut namun urung dan akhirnya memilih untuk tetap diam. Membiarkan Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya di tengah kegelapan malam; meninggalkan aroma samar-samar dari tubuh pemuda itu akibat angin malam yang bertiup.

Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal atau pun kata 'sampai jumpa' darinya. Hanya ada tatapan dari sepasang iris sekelam malam sebelum sosok itu benar-benar menghilang.

Ia mendesah sembari menutup pintu jendela apartemennya. Ingatan mengenai akhir kisah di buku pemberian Iruka kembali melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya _Avenger_ menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Ia masih yakin kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke dan dirinya bisa berakhir seperti itu.

**[The End]**

**Catatan author: ***bersiul ria* oke, saya tahu kalau ceritanya aneh dan yah, begitulah. Tolong jangan protes. Saya mengerjakan ini di tengah sakit kepala karena kurang tidur sejak dua hari **OTL** maaf kalau terkesan maksa dan ababila sekali **#headbangs**

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang berulangtahun hari ini, semoga kau segera bertobat. Lupakan dendammu, Nak. Naruto menderita atas jiwa labilmu **#susano'o**

Okay, I wanna sleep right now. Reviews or constructive critisms please? Sorry for any typo/miss-typo/stupid ideas from me T^T

**Sou.**


End file.
